Evidence Tim Scam has a heart
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Terrence finds a way to get rid of the girls once and for all by throwing them into our world. And Tim Scam is the only one able to help them. Sam/Scam because I can't help myself with these two. A long awaited request from Retro Mania. (I'm so sorry it took so long! University murdered me).
_**A/N - I'm so sorry this request took so long. I have excuses miles long but I doubt it would help. I just hope you enjoy this little one-shot Retro Mania.**_

 **Request: A fic where the girls travel to our world and become live-action girls.**

* * *

"I'm sorry girls," Terrence said nonchalantly. "But we have no need of you." Then, he flicked the switch. The portal in front of the three girls turned on, glowing a disgusting bright orange. Sam wiggled in her bonds.  
"You'll never get away with this Terrence!" She cried.  
The girls were tied together in their Pyjamas with no form of gadget or hair product in sight. But that's what happened when evil masterminds kidnapped you while you were sleeping. Alex scanned the surrounding area. It wasn't even like the other members of L.A.M.O.S were here. It was just Terrence and two bulky men.  
As a team, the girls had taken on much larger foes and much stronger yet, here they were tied together and facing a whirly portal of doom.  
"Bye bye girls!" Terrence said happily signalling for his two newest henchmen to pick up the girls. They picked them up easily - despite their squirming - and threw them into the portal swiftly.  
Then, he flicked the switch of the portal off.  
"Thank god they are gone!" He yelled happily. For once, his plan had worked. Those pesky spies were stuck - in an alternate universe!

Tim knew something was wrong as soon as Terrence came into the main room of the submarine whistling happily. Yes, Terrence was whistling. At five in the morning.  
Terrence half-skipped into the centre of the room. Tim just raised a singular eyebrow before coughing loudly.  
Terrence jumped. "Tim!" Terrence said happily - or as happy as Terrence could be.  
It was becoming a possibility that Terrence had been infiltrated by a WOOHP spy or had been abducted by aliens.  
"And Hello to you too Terrence…," Tim replied.  
"Isn't today a wonderful day?"  
"Are you high?"  
That brought Terrence back. His usual scowl covered his face.  
"No but I have brilliant news," Terrence argued as he sat beside Tim on the sofa.  
"I've gotten rid of the spies."  
Tim's blood ran cold. Had- had Terrence finally killed the spies? Had he finally killed Sam? Tim waited for the emotion of jealously because Terrence had killed them before Tim could but it didn't come. Instead, he was filled with some sort of anger, sadness and irritation. How dare Terrence get rid of the spies! That was his job. Fixing his eyes on Terrence, Tim leant back in his seat and crossed his arms.  
"How exactly have you done this?" Tim asked, trying to sound calm by the news - but probably failing.  
"They've gone Tim! They're not even in this universe anymore. We threw them through a portal to another universe," Terrence explained, throwing his arm behind his head and closing his eyes.  
"And just where is this portal?" Tim questioned.  
"Hmm? Oh," Terrence said with his eyes still closed. "We built it under the spies villa. There was a little unused door under the decking that lead to a closed off basement. Isn't it genius?"  
"Tim?" Terrence called. Confusion overtaking his features, Terrence opened an eye to look for the supervillain but he'd already gone.

Clover was the first one to wake up once they'd been shoved through the portal.  
"Ow!" She complained, using her now free hands to rub her sore head.  
"That was crazy," Clover muttered to herself. She stumbled to her feet and looked around the odd warehouse she'd woken up in.  
Yawning, she stretched awkwardly - working out the kinks from laying in a weird position for god knows how long while being tied to Sam and Alex.  
"Oh my god!" Clover screeched, finally settling her eyes on her two best friends lying unmoving meters away.  
She ran over as quickly as she could - in bare feet without ruining her pedicure - and knelt beside her friends.  
"Sam! Alex! Please tell me you're okay!" She shouted, shaking them both in turn.  
"What Clover? It's still nighttime," Sam complained as she rolled over in the dirt.  
"No! We're in a creepy warehouse and everything looks weird!" Clover hissed.  
Sam propped herself up to glare at Clover. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.  
"You look weird!" She yelled jumped to her feet and staring at Clover.  
"Well you're no picnic either," Clover scoffed.  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
"I meant you look weird as in we don't look the same anymore. Everything looks more…. Fleshy and HD," Sam mentioned, staring down at her own pale slender fingers.  
"Get Alex up. We have to find a way to get home," Sam requested, not able to take her eyes from her hands.

For the first time in his life, Tim didn't have a plan. Well, not a solid plan. His plan consisted of go to the villa, try and get the girls back. Not that he wanted to of course. But still he was trying to get them back for some reason. It took Tim over an hour to find the girls' villa. It wasn't hard to be honest but Tim couldn't be seen or he'd be back to square one. He stared at the inconspicuous home from a bench across the road as he stared at the next problem. In the drive of beautiful home were big black vans with the writing 'Cleaning Service' on the side. Also known as WOOHP vans. They had the place surrounded. And Tim wouldn't get very far if he just wandered into a house full of WOOHP spies. In fact, he'd get thrown in jail faster than he could say "wait but!".  
He needed a plan and a disguise. His black leather trenchcoat wasn't exactly unnoticeable. Quickly, he stood from the bench and walked the opposite direction - away from the house but towards the shopping central.

Sam was sat outside, looking up at the sky and comparing it to the dull colour of their own sky when Alex and Clover joined her.  
They were surrounded by fields. It turned out their warehouse was in the middle of nowhere.  
"Wow!" Alex exclaimed! "It's all so pretty out here!"  
Sam turned around and smiled at her best friend. Everything felt weird. They weren't in their old bodies anymore. Sam - for one - felt like an alien in this weird brightly coloured world.  
"Where did he send us?" Clover asked.  
Sam shook her head. "I don't know. But it doesn't look like we're in California anymore."  
Alex and Clover sat on either side of their friend.  
They sat in silence watching the sun beat down on the yellowed fields.  
"What's the plan?" Clover said quietly after a while. "I need to get back to Beverly Hills! There was that one minute sale on today!"  
Sam refrained from rolling her eyes.  
"If I'm correct, we're not even in our own universe. It would explain the weird colours, bodies etcetera…"  
"Oh no Sammie! What are we going to do?!" Alex moaned.  
"Well, if we _are_ in a different Universe. That means theres a Jerry and a WOOHP here too. We just need to find where the hell we are and get there as soon as humanly possible."

They'd been walking for hours: barefoot in the middle of nowhere. They hadn't even stumbled upon a road yet. And to make matters worse, Clover had been complaining non-stop. Sam wanted to tear her hair out and Alex had just taken to blanking the blonde completely. "And I need another mani-pedi! All this dirt is ruining them!" She complained at the top of her lungs. It was like having another child.  
Sam was contemplating asking Clover to stay in the warehouse when she saw it. A large truck was trundling away in the distance. Which meant…  
"There's a road over there!" Alex cried happily. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Even Clover looked semi-happy.  
"That shouldn't be too far to walk," Sam stated. "About another couple of hours."  
Clover groaned loudly before she even finished the sentence.

Tim looked at himself in his hand-held mirror. He almost didn't recognise himself. The wig he'd purchased was blonde, his contacts were brown and his clothes looked like something an elderly person would wear. If Jerry and his spies could see through this disguise then he'd obviously underestimated them. One could even say that he deserved to be caught. He was back on the bench, drumming his fingers against the worn wood as he watched WOOHP agents mill around from behind his darkened sunglasses. The hard part was over now. All he had to do was get into the cellar and figure out a way to bring the girls back. It shouldn't be too hard. Tim was the most intelligent man in all of California anyway. Swiftly he got up from the bench once more, trying to keep his carrier bag containing his clothes as quiet as possible as he wandered between the spies' villa and the one beside it. Not one WOOHP agent batted an eye. Tim breathed out a sigh of relief as he reached the back of the property. And there it was. A tiny cellar like door under the support beams holding the decking up. Without looking back, he threw open the door and walked confidently into the dark, creepy cellar.

Clover had lagged behind. If Sam looked behind her, Clover could still be seen dawdling towards them - probably complaining at the top of her voice. Meanwhile, Alex and Sam had finally reached the dusty, disused road. As luck would have it though, a truck was visible in the distance.  
"Hurry up Clover! This could be our chance!" Sam shouted to the upset Blonde.  
Clover made no move to hurry. Sam just groaned in annoyance. This was going to be a long journey. Alex just stuck out her thumb in the universal 'hitch-hiking' fashion. And thankfully, the truck stopped. The engine stopped.  
The window rolled down and a tanned woman stuck her head out.  
"You girls alright?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.  
"Hi! Hello. Sorry! We've just got a little lost. We woke up in a weird barn warehouse thing a few miles away and don't know where we are," Sam explained. "Where are we?"

The woman smiled down at the two girls.  
"We're just off route 395, California. Are you alright? Where do you need to go? What happened?"  
"We don't know what happened. We need to get to Beverly Hills if you could help us please," Alex chimed in.  
"But you can take us as close as you can. We can always hitch-hike again," Sam said.  
The woman nodded as Clover finally joined them.  
"Lucky for you girls I'm actually driving to Beverly Hills. C'mon get up here. We don't want you having to go through some weird kidnapping thing again," The woman offered, moving back over to the driver's side.  
"Thank you so much!" Sam cried as the other two girls clambered into the passenger side. Sam climbed up after them. It was a little cramped but it was better than walking all the way to Beverly Hills. Once they were all safely in and back on the road, Sam spoke up. "I'm Sam by the way," She introduced herself.  
"Nellie," The woman replied curtly.  
Sam nodded happily and turned to stare out of the window, hoping she could get back to her world as soon as possible.

Tim was stuck. He had no idea how to reach the girls. He could go through the portal but that would be pointless. He'd just be stuck with two spies that hate him and Sam. And no way to get home. Tim didn't feel like they'd be particularly happy to see him, especially if he had no plan. He didn't even know alternate universes existed! Never mind how one worked. How could he figure out which one they'd gone to? What if he ended up in another universe? There just seemed to be one problem after another. It looked like Tim only had one option. He sighed as he stared at the portal in the dim light.  
He was going to have to figure out a way to drag the girls back to him - maybe create a dimensional rift in which he could drag them all through. Or at least just drag Sam through. But that would require a lot of time and a lot of materials - unless he could just alter Terrence's machine. Tim groaned. When did rescuing a damsel in distress become so complicated? Why did he have to do this for Sam? Sure, they were possibly what you could call friends. Tim had visited her multiple times without her knowing and left her gifts like some creepy stalker (Which he wasn't he swore). And Sam had visited him whenever WOOHP caught him. He knew the redhead still held some sort of candle for him. And if he was honest with himself - which he never was - she held a special place within him as well. He'd never met anyone like Sam before. And that was why he needed to bring her back. There was no-one else like Sam - at least there wasn't to Tim.

It was hours before Sam recognised anything vaguely similar to their world. It seemed nothing really had changed. They had the same streets, roads, shops and people looked the same. It wasn't like they landed in a universe with three-headed monsters. It was only another half an hour when they reached WOOHP.  
"Stop!" Sam cried. "We need to be here."  
Nellie safely pulled over and smiled at the girls.  
"I'm sorry we have nothing to pay you with," Sam said sadly.  
Nellie shook her head. "It's fine as long as you're safe." With a grateful smile, Sam opened the truck door and slid out onto the busy pavement in her pyjamas. Two people wandered past her eyeing her clothes in distaste. Sam flushed heavily, ignoring them in order to help Clover down from her seat. Sam exchanged exasperated glances with Alex as soon as Clover put her feet on the burning pavement and complained loudly. Oddly enough, Clover had been quiet the entire journey and slept instead. A tired Clover was a grumpy Clover as they found out when they moved in together. The girls were used to her but it didn't make her any less irritating. Alex jumped down beside them.  
"Thank you!" She called to Nellie before slamming the door shut. As one, they turned and looked at the familiar sleek black building with WOOHP showcased on the side in silver.  
"D'ya think they'll let us in?" Clover asked, moving from one foot to the other to stop them from burning.  
"Hopefully."

Security just let them walk through. Sam had at least been expecting a code to recite or a security word but they didn't seem bothered. So they just walked through, waited for the elevator then stepped in. Sam stared at the buttons before pressing the one for Jerry's office. Clover - meanwhile - didn't even notice and was too busy trying to get the muck from her fingernails while Alex looked as confused as Sam.  
"Maybe we look just like our doubles in this universe," Alex said after a while.  
"That would make sense," Sam said before the elevator descended into silence once more.

The office was exactly how they remembered it. Even G.L.A.D.I.S was there. As soon as they stepped into his office, Jerry turned around swiveling in his leather seat.  
Damn, he looked older in this universe. You could see the wrinkles!  
"Girls?" He asked, his brow creased. "Why aren't you in Paris?"  
"Oh Jer! Am I glad to see you!" Clover grinned as she collapsed in the sofa in front of his desk.  
"What Clover was meant to say was that we need your help," Sam commented as she and Alex stood in front of the desk.  
Without a word, Jerry rose an eyebrow.  
"Continue," He said when Sam stopped speaking.  
"We're from a different universe I think. Your Sam, Alex and Clover should still be in Paris but we were pushed through a weird portal by Terrence!"  
Jerry stared them down, placing both hands on the desk in front of him. He rose to his feet.  
"I believe you," Jerry stated. "But I'd like to talk to my girls first."  
Sam nodded as she collapsed on the sofa beside Clover. "Go ahead."

They sat in silence as Jerry rang the girls on their compowder. Sam felt like a child waiting for her principle to tell her off. The wallet rang and rang. Then, they picked up.  
"Hey Jer!" Clover on the phone said as she picked up. "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Are all the girls there with you?" Jerry asked, eyeing us up.  
"Oh yeah! Sam! Alex! Jer is on the compowder," Clover called through the tinny speakers.  
"Hey Jer!"  
"Hi Jerry!"  
"Hello girls. I just wanted to check up on you," Jerry explained.  
"Oh is that it? Sorry Jer got to go! There's a sale on!"  
The compowder beeped as the girls hung up. Jerry put his video wallet to the side and stared at the girls from another universe.  
"Okay. I believe you," Jerry repeated. "But I just have no idea how to get you home."

"You _what?!_ "

Tim had cracked it. It had taken over six hours, a lot of piggy-backing off the spies internet and a few favours from people he hadn't seen in years but he somehow managed it. He thought he' managed it anyway. There was no way to tell if he'd end up in the right universe or… Focus Timothy.  
He had to do this or Sam would be stuck in that other universe forever. Rubbing his slightly sweaty palms together, Tim took a deep breath. He fiddled with Samantha's teddy which he'd snatched from her room when the WOOHP agents were taking a lunch break. And they wondered how Tim evaded them easily.  
For this weird machine to work, he needed something to tether the machine to the girls. So he'd _borrowed_ Sam's teddy.  
Carefully, he placed the teddy in the rigged box - hoping it would survive this encounter otherwise Sam would never forgive him.  
Holding his breath, he flipped the switch. The portal let out a bright blue light.  
"Oh shit I shouldn't have used the teddy," Tim swore. But it was too late for that now.

They had been sat on the sofa for hours. Jerry had been phoning every scientist and mechanic he knew. He'd even tried to phone Terrence. They were getting desperate.  
"How come," Clover started. "Terrence has access to this technology and we don't?"  
"Terrence is a supervillain," Jerry replied, typing on his computer.  
"And?"  
"It means he steals this technology that we don't have."  
"Well that sucks," Clover grumbled, lying back on the sofa.  
"You're telling me. I'm starting to feel like we're going to be stuck here," Sam sighed as she typed away on a borrowed WOOHP laptop. A bright blue light burst into the room causing a weird moving glittery piece of atmosphere against the far wall.  
Then, out fell a man.  
"Who the hell are you?" Alex screeched, holding a book as a weapon. The man glanced up at the spies with oddly bright blonde hair and brown eyes. He could be seen as cute if his fashion sense wasn't non-existent.  
"Sam!" He yelled in happiness as his eyes zoned in on the red-head. He was staring at her as though she held all the secrets to the universe.  
Sam took an involuntary step forward.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"What do you mean who am I? You should know who I am!" He replied indignantly in a familiar voice.  
"I'm sorry dude but none of us recognise you," Clover butted in. The man groaned.  
"Of course you don't," He said, pulling his wig off to reveal his brown hair.  
"Anything yet?"  
Sam stared at him. There was something oddly familiar about this man who was currently trying to poke his own eye out - or that's what it looked like at least.  
The contact popped out showing his own green eye underneath.  
"Tim!" Sam gasped.  
"Tim Scam?!" Clover yelled.  
"Thats Tim Scam?" Jerry asked over the commotion.  
"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned wearily.  
"I thought I might vacation here… what do you think I'm doing? I'm bringing you back," Tim sassed, glaring at the very person he came here to save.  
"Why? Terrence is your boss and he sent us here," Alex blurted out. Tim moved to sit comfortably, avoiding all eye-contact with the spies.  
"No reason," He lied.  
"But-,"  
"Look do you want to go home or not?" Tim all but growled, pointing to the shimmering veil of light behind him.  
"Your Tim Scam is a lot tamer than ours," Jerry input.  
"We've known Tim for a long time," Sam replied, gazing softly at the slight blush marring Tim's ears.  
"I want to go home! I need to go home!" Clover cried, jumping up from the sofa. It was the fastest Sam had seen her move all day.  
"Wait!" Jerry cried. "How do we know it's safe? Tim Scam could be lying."  
Sam took a step towards Scam, forcing him to look up at her.  
She knelt beside him and gave him a small - tiny - smile. The edge of his lips quirked in response.  
"Why did you come here?" She asked lowly while Clover, Jerry and Alex argued amongst themselves.  
"I'm glad to see you're alright Sam," He said, ignoring the question. Sam blushed prettily.  
"Stop it. Why are you saving us?" Sam inquired.  
"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

She eyed him curiously. Sam knew Tim. He never actively tried to hurt them. He seemed to be one of the L.A.M.O.S to actually want to just stop them and not kill or destroy them and Sam - well Sam had no idea why. Some part of her hoped it was because he liked her. After all, who goes through a portal to save a girl he didn't like. It was unlikely. But one could dream. Sam had to make a choice. Either they were getting home right now or it'd take a while. Sam opted for the optimistic approach.

"I trust him," Sam shouted to the group. She met Tim's eyes and dampened down a yearning for him that had been ignored many times before.  
"I trust you."  
Tim grinned and stood up with a flourish.  
"Shall we go then?" Tim asked. Clover had dove into the portal before the question was over.  
"Bye Jer!" Alex said before she followed Clover. Sam smiled at Jerry in thanks before taking Tim's large hand in her own and dragging them both through the portal.

When the light cleared, they were on the floor in a dusty old basement.  
"Ew!" Clover squealed, brushing the dust from her clothes.  
"Where are we?" Sam asked as Tim rose from the floor to turn the machine off.  
"In the blocked off basement of your Villa. Terrence really pulled the wool over your eyes huh," Tim replied fiddling with the machine. He wiped his hands against his shirt before he brought Sam's teddy from the box.  
"I needed something to tether the machine to you," He explained sheepishly handing the teddy back. "I realise when I turned the machine on that your childhood teddy bear wasn't a good idea."  
Sam snatched the teddy from his grip and held it to her chest.  
"Can we go upstairs now?" Alex queried, shivering slightly in her thin pyjamas.  
"Yeah. WOOHP agents are up in your Villa," Tim said half- heartedly, picking up the carrier bag close to the machine. He threw his wig back into the bag. Sam took a step towards him. The other two girls had ran out of the room as soon as they were told it was OK.  
Tim's eyes snapped to hers. "What are you still doing here?"  
"Why did you come through the portal Tim?" Sam questioned, ignoring his question.  
"To get you back," Tim said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"But why? You hate us Tim," Sam argued.  
Tim fiddled with the handles of the carrier bag, avoiding Sam's inquisitive gaze.  
"I don't hate you per say," Tim said, finally meeting her gaze. "I hate your irritating friends but you've grown on me Sam. But I didn't save you because I _liked_ you."  
Sam sagged visibly - her heart dropped to her stomach. She was right. Tim didn't like her. But for once in her life, Sam had wanted to be wrong.  
"I saved you because you're unique Sam. The world wouldn't be the same without you," Tim confessed.  
"SAMMIE!" Alex shouted from upstairs.  
Tim jerked into action, grabbed his carrier bag and started to run. Sam grabbed his arm easily.  
"Where are you going?" She whispered.  
"Back to L.A.M.O.S. It'd be suspicious if I just took off. Tell them you got back using some weird portal in the other universe," Tim babbled, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Oh," Sam said smartly.  
"C'mon Samantha. You didn't think I'd suddenly turned good did you?"  
Sam's face flushed a bright red, she rubbed her arms awkwardly.  
Tim exhaled deeply, rubbing his head with his free hand. Tim should have been gone by now. He should already have been at L.A.M.O.S headquarters yet, Sam made him forget all that. Sam and her silly little feelings. Sam that looks so goddam crushed because she thought Tim didn't like her like that.  
Gently, he reached out and pulled her head towards him; pressing a kiss against her pale forehead.  
"I'll see you around," He said and then he was gone, leaving Sam alone in the basement clutching a teddy bear.


End file.
